


Small Lil' Thing Right Here

by JustASuicideCase



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Arguing, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustASuicideCase
Summary: Just wanted to write a small imagine for the mafia AU





	Small Lil' Thing Right Here

Mason’s hands gripped Eric’s shoulders as he shook him. “You can’t believe that load of horseshit, Swags.” The shorter man stood still for a second, half expecting another yell from his former lover. When a few moments passed, he finally got out a simple nod.

He stumbled back, shocked and confused about Eric’s decision. “That purple cunt doesn’t love you,” he shook his head, trying to put his thoughts into words, before continuing, “Who was the one that mocks you every time he sees you? Who was the one that has raped you more times than anyone could count? Fitz is a fucking psychopath that doesn’t feel a thing; A bloody machine incapable of emotion. He doesn’t love you.” Mason looked into Eric’s dark brown eyes, “He doesn’t love you like I do.”

Eric stayed frozen like a statue while his mind ran wild. Fitz loved him, he truly did. For the past month, he didn’t make fun of Eric’s stutter or assault him. While Mason treated him like a king, Fitz treated him like a slightly below-average person. But, he was fine with this treatment, because he has wanted this relationship for too long.

Mason’s anger soon overtook silence in the small bedroom. He slammed his fist into the wall to his side, drywall littered the carpet. Eric took several steps back as Mason began to rage, “He will fucking kill you, Eric! He will use you until you don’t satisfy him then throw you to the fucking curb!” he began to pace. His hands flew to his hair, pulling the dyed strands as he continued, “But, no, you won’t listen to reason. You won’t listen because you think you can change him out of his ways. You’re a fucking dumbass for thinking so!”

Before Eric could respond, a loud knock came from the locked door, “Swagger, who are you with?” Panic washed over his body. Whether he told the truth or lied, Eric would be punished. “I’m in here, cunt!" Mason’s voice cut through the air, reaching Eric’s ears in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> so, hope you enjoyed. Might continue and make it a whole story or just leave it as is, dunno yet


End file.
